Nunca Mais
by anabrumk
Summary: *Continuação de 'Com a sua ida'* Ron volta para ajudar Harry e Hermione na busca ás Horcrux. Quais serão as suas expectativas quanto a isso?


Ron não conseguia se perdoar pelo que havia feito a Harry e Hermione. Quando ele decidiu seguir aquela bolinha de luz azul e procurar por eles naquela noite, ele já sabia que haveria a possiblidade de que eles não o perdoassem. Ele já estava preparado para isso. Entretanto, quando viu aquela corça prateada e, alguns instantes despois, notou que Harry não estava voltando para a superfície depois de pular no lago congelado, Ron entrou em desespero. A única coisa na qual ele conseguia pensar era em salvar seu melhor amigo, mesmo que ele não tivesse certeza se isso ainda era verdade.

Os eventos seguintes foram de perder o fôlego – não no bom sentido. As preocupações do ruivo sobre sua suposta rejeição iminente foram sugadas de sua cabeça. Na verdade, esses sentimentos foram substituídos por uma sensação muito mais feliz. Ele havia voltado e Harry estava com ele, confiando nele de novo.

Assim que eles chegaram no acampamento, o coração de Ron começou a bater extremamente rápido, como se ele fosse saltar pra fora de seu peito. Harry o havia perdoado, mas e Hermione? Como ela reagiria? Ele não tinha ideia do que faria se ela não o perdoasse também.

Desde o terceiro ano ele se sentia estranho, como se tivesse alguma coisa puxando ele na direção de Hermione. Ele não sabia se aquilo era uma coisa boa ou não. O mais próximo que ele ficasse dela, mais feliz ele se sentia. Porém, o mínimo de tempo que eles ficassem juntos já era suficiente para que brigassem e jogassem facas um no outro. Ron não sabia como lidar com aquela situação. Isto é, ele não sabia como lidar com aquela situação até que Fred e George o deram a solução. Doze Maneiras Infalíveis de Encantar Bruxas. He poderia, finalmente, fazer a coisa certa. Ele prometeu a si mesmo que seria carinhoso e gentil e que estaria lá para ela, sempre que ela precisasse.

Ele quebrou essa promessa naquela noite chuvosa.

Mas agora ele estava ali, na Floresta do Deão, esperando para que Hermione aparecesse. Alguns instantes passaram e então ele ouviu a sua voz, a sua linda voz, a voz que o havia levado de volta para eles, para ela. Ron viu seu rosto pela primeira vez em meses. Ele nçao sabia se ficava feliz ou não. Feliz porque ele havia sentindo sua falta como nunca havia antes. Triste porque seus olhos estavam vermelhos e molhados e ela estava pálida e, oh, tão magra. Olhando com atenção dobrada, viu que seus olhos tão inchados de tanto chorar, se arregalaram ao vê-lo. Interpretando isso como um bom sinal, Ron deu um meio sorriso e começou a levantar seus braços, um convite silencioso para que ela se deixasse ser abraçada. Ao vê-la vir em sua direção, ele se sentiu tão feliz que todos os outros momentos bons de sua vida pareceram tristes e sem graça. Assim que ela estava próxima o suficiente, essa emoção foi logo transformada em dor. A punica coisa que ele podia ver entre socos e arranhões foi um pedaço de suas íris castanhas, cheias de raiva e frustração. Ele poderia estar errado, mas parecia que havia outra coisa lá também, e ele esperava que fosse saudade.

Se segurando na esperança de que Hermione iria voltar atrás em algum momento, Ron aguentou todos os xingamentos jogados em cima dele. Assim ele lembraria quanta dor ele havia causado a ela. Dessa forma, ele pensaria duas vezes antes de machuca-la de novo.

Alguma horas mais tarde, depois que toda a raiva tinha sido contida e que Harry tinha ido procurar cogumelos selvagens, Ron sentou em sua antiga cama, virado para a cama de Hermione, onde ela estava dormindo profundamente. Seus olhos, molhados com lágrimas que há tanto precisavam sair, estavam fixos na figura da moça. Suas mãos, inquietas, não paravam de remexer o Apagueiro. Baixando sua cabeça, ele pensou em tudo que havia feito e como isso havia afetado Hermione. Ele a amava e não iria aguentar vê-la daquela forma novamente.

Ron olhou para ela mais uma vez antes de se deitar. Ele não a deixaria ou machucaria de novo. Era uma promessa.

E, dessa vez, ele não iria quebra-la.


End file.
